An Alternate iOMG
by rachelwritesthings
Summary: This is a different view on iOMG. What if iOMG was planned by Sam and Freddie as an original way to tell Carly about their relationship? It makes more sense if you read the story, i swear.


**A/N:Hola! Okay, so I've read quite a few stories that include a secret Seddie relationship, and they don't include one of the brilliantest(it's my new word!) Seddie episode EVER. iOMG But, what if iOMG was planned? By Sam and Freddie themselves? Yeah, that's what this is about. Oh, iLost My Mind won't happen. You shall see at the end. I maybe changed some of the speech by accident, because i haven't watched iOMG in ages.** **(Sorry if anyone's OOC!)**

**This is dedicated to seddieninagirl16.**

General POV

"We HAVE to tell her, Sam!" Freddie Benson exclaimed to his girlfriend.

"Why? Our relationship is awesome as it is, we don't need Carly interfering and meddling like she always does!" Sam shot back, not ready for anyone else to know about their little secret.

"But she's our best friend! I'm sure she deserves to know, Sam!"

" She'll INTERFERE! And she'll make our relationship what she would like it to be, instead of what we want!And she'll go **CRAZY** about the fact that we kept it a secret for over 8 months. Remember the whole "no more secrets" thing? " Sam shouted, finally able to express her feelings about her best friend. Carly had done that with her relationships with Jonah and Pete, and with Freddie's relationshp with Valerie.

Freddie stood, with his thinking face on, which Sam thought was cute, then startedtalking again.

"How about... we make a plan? We can show Carly we like each other, without telling her we're together!" Freddie said, with a hint of doubt to his "plan", like he didn't think it was very good.

" That is a brilliant idea, Fredweird! Let's go plan!" she exclaimed, before jumping into his arms, demanding to be piggy-backed into Freddie's room.

* * *

><p>Within 2 hours they had figured out a genius plan. There was a lock-in at school where all the Ridgeway students finished their projects. Sam and Freddie were doing a project with Brad, their intern, and they were finishing and testing an app that they'd made, Moodface. So, Freddie would test it out on Sam, and would bug it to say "In Love", go and tell Carly. Then Freddie would convince her Sam liked Brad, and get her to try and hook them up. Sam would make it fail, then run off. Freddie would go after her, talk to her then Sam would "surprise" Freddie and kiss him. While this was happening, Carly would see the whole thing while standing at the very conveniently-placed window nearby.<p>

" It is perfect, if i say so myself!" Sam boasted, while holding the important piece of paper that held their mastermind plan.

" Um... Sam, you didn't really do anything except suggest the kiss. The rest of the time consisted of you sleeping, then kicking me while sleepily demanding i hurry up so we could get over to Carly's!" Freddie whined.

"Well... It worked, didn't it?" Sam said, while walking into the Shay residence. Big mistake.

" What worked?" Carly questioned. She was sat on the couch with a bag of chips, and had heard what Sam had said as she walked in.

" Oh, just a little plan of mine to get Freddie to pick me up to bring me here," Sam replied easily, the lie slipping off her tongue.

"Okay, well, you two are late for rehearsals. AGAIN! Remember that we have to rehearse the show?" Carly said, reassured.

* * *

><p>*DAY OF THE LOCK-IN* CARLY'S POV!<p>

Today has been awesome. I got to finish my project with Gibby, so now we're just attacking Spencer with random things to do while he's in the box, as i call it. It's funny, and I've been recording several results, for entertainment purposes. I have to show Sam & Freddie! They would love it. Talking of Freddie, as i was thinking, he came rushing in.

"Freddie! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be finishing your project?"

He considered, then started talking, " Well, i thought you'd want to know this. We tested our app on Sam, and it said she's In Love!"

"Yes!" I answered " She's in love with someone that's not disgusting ,tattooed or on parole! Yay! She does like guys who make her food! Let's go set them up!"

So I ran off, ready to set up 2 awesome people with each other.

* * *

><p>SAM'S POV<p>

The plan's working. Freddie's off to tell Carly of my mood. Ths thing might actually work! I always think of the best plans ever!

I got bored waiting, so i looked out the door. Carly and Freddie were standing just outside the door, and Carly was talking about horses**.( A/N: Had to reference the horses thing, without saying it, because i forgot!)**She is a weird girl, I think she's been hanging around Gibby too long. Anyway, i eavesdropped, and i heard Carly say something about a barn, then involving Brad and me!

I got bored of just listening in, so i opened the door.

" What's up, Carlotta, Fredalupe?

"Nothing," she said suspiciously, " Look, outside there's a two-headed frog!" Freddie, who stood beside Carly, said excitedly to the others in the room. Everyone headed outside.

" Wait, don't go!" she said hurriedly to Sam and Brad.

" Why not? We wanna see the two-headed frog!" said Brad, disappointed.

" Freddie exaggerated the... the number of heads," replied Carly.

She then dimmed down the lights, saying " I'm not coming back!"

I knew what Carly expected me to do. She expected me to make a move on Brad, which would RUIN the whole plan.

" It's just a one-headed frog?" Brad said quite stupidly, to try and defuse the awkwardness.

"Less impressive," Sam said, desperate to get out.

* * *

><p>FREDDIE'S POV ( About an hour later)<p>

The plan was working really well. Sam was sitting outside in the shed bit. I was gonna go in, but i had to time it so that CArly was near, and she'd be near enough to where we were. Carly came strolling over, probably going to talk to Sam. But i sneaked in there, but slow enough that Carly could see me going in , and the drama thats about to unfold.

"Yo yo!"

"Did Carly send you to find me?"

" Nope,"

" So she didn't tell you about our "little 'argument'? " Sam asked.

" She told me about your little argument, i just said she didn;t tell me to go and find me,"

" Good."

" But Carly's right!"

" Uhhhh!"

" Groan all you want,"

* * *

><p>CARLY'S POV<p>

Woah. That's what i thought as i watched Sam and Freddie's "little" argument. It was getting more dramatic by the minute. They argued about the fact that Sam's in love with Brad, but she kept denying it. Sam's always been brilliant in an arguement, but Freddie argued back quite easily, in my opinion.

I was around 30 seconds away from bursting in there, and stopping the argument before Freddie was hurt. But then, Sam did something extremely surprising. While Freddie was talking, she looked at him, then just... kissed him! I swear, for about 2 minutes. I just stood shocked.

* * *

><p>SAM'S POV<p>

After i "unexpectedly" kissed Freddie, we just stood there. We weren't sure what to do. I hadn't thought of that. Freddie had thought that Carly would burst in. Clearly not. I looked over to see where Carly was meant to have stood, and saw Gibby turn up, who gently guided Carly away from the window.

"It's all clear," I said to Freddie, then I went over to hug him.

"What do we do now?" Freddie asked.

"Ummm... go out there, holding hands, and say we're now dating?" I answered with a small smile

"Okay. Let's go and find Carly," Freddie said.

* * *

><p>AN: We meet again! Sorry that it's quite long. So, please review... yada yada yada, tell me what you think of it. Even if it's bad, just put your opinion into a review, because it means you've at least read a little bit of it, and it's a review all the same.

Adios ( I like saying random Spanish phrases just now)!

AllSarcasmIntended.


End file.
